


Kiss

by RonaldIris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kissing, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had three kisses their entire lives and they were more in love than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

There was something about her that he wanted to know. She was beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. He saw her first at lunch on the first day of school. She was sitting with another group of girls but she didn't talk. She nodded or shook her head or giggled lightly but never talked. Dirk watched her the whole time. He watched her for weeks after that.  
Eventually, he came to the table to her. She looked to him and she smiled. He nodded to her and just held out a piece of paper with his number on it and she took it and smiled again. Dirk nodded again and turned and walked away.  
That night she called. They spoke and discussed coming to a breakfast that weekend. When Dirk arrived he saw her at the table. She stirred her coffee quietly, not really drinking it but finding the warmth of the cup and the smell of the liquid fantastic. He sat down across from her and they spoke. He had never known her name before that day. He learned it was Kanaya.  
She was into fashion and made all of her own clothes with her mother. She worked part time at her mothers shop as a seamstress and tailor. Dirk told her he worked part time at the local mechanic shop. They were the opposite in feel. Dirk was hard, Kanaya was soft. In appearance. The reality was the opposite. Dirk was soft on the inside and Kanaya was hard. She was stubborn and strong as stone. Dirk easily bent to her without complaint.  
They had a light relationship. Nothing really besides hand holding and hugs. They never kissed during their high school relationship. Their first kiss was on graduation day. They threw their caps and everyone was cheering and everyone was happy and they were finally getting out of there. Dirk saw Kanaya. She was across the room from him. She saw Dirk. They came to each other. Dirk's arms were around her waist and her arms were around his shoulders. Their lips met for the first time in four years of being together. They were in love.  
Years from that day Dirk still remembered it fondly. He still loved her. They hadn't kissed since that day. They held hands and they loved each other. They didn't need to kiss in order to show they loved the other.  
Eventually, Dirk proposed. Kanaya accepted. There were tears shed and they held one another that night. Kanaya and her mother tailored Kanaya's wedding dress and Dirk's suit. They were married and they stared into each other's eyes and they kissed when they needed to kiss. They loved each other.  
The years rolled by and their friends grew up and had children of their own. Dirk and Kanaya were content with each other. They played with their friends children but they remained alone in each other.  
Their third kiss didn't come until Kanaya was on her death bed. Dirk was by her side and he held her hand and watches her as she slept. She was still beautiful. Dirk saw in her the beauty of love. Even if she was sick and she was dying she was still beautiful. Kanaya saw Dirk and she smiled. She didn't say anything and he didn't say anything. He smiled back. He came to her and he leaned in and he kissed her. She kissed him back.  
It was their last kiss. Dirk regarded the memory fondly as he lay in his own death bed, his friends surroudning him, telling them how much they loved him. He nodded to them and he thought of his beautiful Kanaya. He thought of her lips on his own that day and he slowly went to join her for one more kiss.


End file.
